German patent reference no. DE 101 20 465 A1 describes a device for displaying and controlling vehicle functions in a vehicle and a mount for a device and a bus system for this purpose. In the application, it appears that a module includes a display and/or operating unit, and a computer, the computer being designed to communicate with other vehicle units. The module forms an independent unit having a power source, which may be operated on an adapter-like mount provided in the vehicle. The module is removable from the mount. In the removed state, it is operable as an stand-along computer. The module is designed to communicate with a vehicle bus. For security reasons, the bus connection is not provided directly on the module, but is rather implemented in mount. The signals of the data buses are converted via the mount, the module may be equipped with simple connectors.